My Servant is Evil
by xXxUsagi-ChanxXx
Summary: Takes place between the servant of evil time line.


By now iliane glared at the wilting yellow rose on her nightstand. _How dare he._ The clock ticked on and it was beginning to drive her mad. _Doesn't he know that I...I... "_ GUAAAAAHHH" The princess slammed her head into her many luxurious pillows.

It had been a while day since Allen had left. He was filing in for her at yet another boring meeting of the nobles. She recalled the events of prior to his leave.

"But milady, the council is expecting you, you're the prin-" Riliane let out a raspberry.

"If it's so important why don't you go for me. You are _my_ servant after all. Aren't you supposed to serve me. You can tell them I'm sick or something." She began carelessly kicking off her uncomfortable heels. She almost had them both off when she heard the rustle of clothing. She looked up only to find that Allen had put on his riding coat. "Wh-where do you think you're going!?" Allen casually glanced at her and smiled.

"My princess does not want to go, therefore I shall serve in her place." She did really expect him to go, usually he would promise her sweets and gift to appease her into going but now he didn't even try. Before she could argue with him he swiftly grabbed her hand. Like routine he brought her hand to his lips.

"Until I return, Dear princess." Allen turned on his heels and headed for the stables.

"W-wait!" Allen stopped in his tracks and faced her once more. He opened his arms and she slid into them. Her eyes widened, it wasn't usual for them to hug like that. It was so...unprofessional.

"If you keep running in your dress you'll fall. I'll just be gone for a few days. The other servants will fill in for my absence." He placed his hand on her head and kissed her forehead. "Get some rest princess, you work too hard." And just like that, he left.

He cheeks grew red, surely from anger. She had locked herself in her room. The maids and servants periodically came in and checked on her but, she paid them no mind. She was utterly and helplessly lonely. How dare a lowly servant cause her such grief. It was preposterous! And yet...she had no idea why she felt this way. She had tons of servants that would cater to her every whim...but she wanted him. He was the one that made her laugh, he knew her favorite snacks, and he had always been their. Even when they were young. She drug her fingers across her forehead. Why. It didn't make any sense. She closed her eyes as a single tear streamed down her cheek.

It was day two now, Allen wouldn't be back for another day. Her royal routine went on as always. Breakfast, meeting with the peasants, tea time, dance lessons, snack time, ect. All the same but no Allen. She walked around the courtyard garden and stared ahead idly. Perhaps she was to harsh on him. He always did what's ever it took to keep her smiling, but if that was really the case then he wouldn't have left! He had abandoned her. Nothing seemed to keep her happy. Even her dancing seemed to drag on and become sluggish. She brushed her hair that night. _How dare he! Leaving me to brush my own hair!_ She watched the brush untangled her golden locks. Sure she could ask one of the other servants to do it but...that wasn't the point! She set the brush down and settled herself into bed. She rubbed her forehead once more. Another tear fell.

It was late in the afternoon. He should have been back by now. Her eyes grew dull. Her body moved stiffly as she walked down the long corridor. The servants and help didn't bother to engage her, they all saw the emotionless look on her face. _What if he had gotten hurt? What's if he had been assassinated? W-why should she care. He was just...he was just..._ She opened the door to her room. She felt numb. She changed into her night gown and went to bed.

Her body jerked awake. She was covered in sweat and her breathing was short and rasped. She had had another nightmare, she couldn't even remember what it was about but whatever it was, it scared the life out of her. She looked over to the chair that faced her bed...Empty. She grabbed her pillow and threw it at the mocking chair. Her body shook with rage. _He was supposed to be here... I...I...I WANT HIM TO BE HERE._ She pulled at her hair and the tears came rushing down her face. She couldn't take the silence any more. It was a horrible truth that she hated admitting. She had grown so attached to him. always by her side. He couldn't be just her servant. She had grown to love and care for him. He was her best friend. She screamed into her pillow. Why was it that as soon as he left she fell apart. She curled into a ball and fell asleep as she whispered his name over and over, praying that he might appear at any moment

"Allen, please come back soon."

Her eyes were swollen and red. The pale light violated her eyes like daggers. She rolled over once more and heard the sound of a horse. _His_ horse. She ran down towards the stables, her long night gown clung to her legs. She turned the corner and there he was. He dusted off his coat and his eyes met hers. Before they could utter any greeting, Riliane's feet flew out from underneath her. She watched Allen dash forward and catch her as she flew into his arms.

It was another tight hug.

She had spent the past three days planning out exactly how she would scold him. Yet now she was lost for words. Finally Allen spoke as tears rushed down her eyes.

"I've been anxious to finally see my princess again."


End file.
